Se eles deixassem
by Suellen-san
Summary: Invadi casas faz parte e mexe nas suas coisas é falta de respeito. E se uns cavaleiros tentassem ajuda, mas invés disso... O resto só lendo. Aviso: sou péssima em resumo. Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Tentei ao máximo escrever uma história engraçada e de classificação livre. O mais cômico de tudo é que desde o dia que a escrevi nunca mais conseguir repetir tal feito em nenhuma outra história. Espero que aprecie a confusão que fiz com carinho e com muito esforço, tentei eliminar o máximo qualquer ambiguidade e antes de qualquer comentário a resposta da pergunta é não. Eu não me coloquei na trama só peguei nomes comuns a qualquer um.**

**Atenção eu reeditei essa história, pois a original escrita por mim esta um lixo. Essa versão ficou melhor. Espero que gostem e até...**

**Se eles deixassem**

Ninguém para incomoda era só ela e o computador, a página aberta, mas não tinha nada escrito. Já estava ficando impaciente com a falta de ideia. Colocou uma música qualquer só para ver se uma inspiração surgia do nada.

- Faz cinco anos que prometi a Aninha que faria uma história. – Coçou o cabelo. – E só tenho um nome e nossos ídolos.

Afastou a cadeira giratória do móvel onde estar o computador e começou a rodá-la no seu próprio eixo. A música acabaria em pouco tempo e nem mesmo um lugar ou enredo, nada, absolutamente nada.

- Aninha vai me matar. – Olhou o relógio no canto do computador. – Tenho um dia só para mim e ficou sentada olhando essa...

O telefone tocou na sala, o jeito era atender, mas antes desligou a música e correu para o outro cômodo. Começou uma longa conversa com uma amiga e quem sabe a amiga não lhe daria uma ideia.

Enquanto isso, o computador estava ligado, letras começaram a aparece no monitor mesmo não havendo ninguém na cadeira enfrente ao computador. Vozes podiam ser ouvidas da porta que dava acesso ao quintal da casa e de onde se podia ver perfeitamente o aparelho eletrônico.

- Fica quieto. – Alguém tentava se concentra no que fazia. – Senão ela vai nos escutar...

- Você não sabe nem escrever meu nome certo. – Outra pessoa o interrompeu. – É com erre não com ele. É erre de rato.

- Você dois querem parar. – Uma terceira voz tentava coloca ordem naquela bagunça.

- Explica para o carneirinho que os nossos nomes são com erre. – A segunda voz virou-se para a terceira voz.

- Que história é essa de carneirinho? – O homem de cabelo lilás parou o que fazia e os fitou.

- Desculpa Mu. – Falou o escorpiano.

- Desculpo nada, Milo. – O cavaleiro errou a pronúncia de propósito. Já não bastava usa a telecinese para digital e ainda os teletransportar da Grécia para o Brasil trazendo aqueles dois gregos malucos junto.

- É Miro. Não Milo. – Escreveu no ar seu nome.

- VOCÊS DOIS QUEREM PARAR! - Gritou o leonino.

Os dois, Miro e Mu, taparam a boca de Aiora e olharam o corredor que dava acesso ao computador. Viram a cabeça da moradora que estava desconfiada de algo. Os três torciam para que a jovem não visse o que estava escrito no monitor. Parecia que o tempo tinha congelado até que a jovem voltou a conversa ao telefone, caminhando para a sala.

- Se gritar de novo os enviou para outra dimensão. – Falou o ariano.

- Mas Mu esse golpe é do Saga. – Falou o leonino.

- Kanon também o usa. – Comentou Miro. – Não se lembra que uma vez ele imitou o irmão e também eles são gêmeos além de...

- Cala a boca Miro! – Quase que gritou o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Falou meu nome certo. – Sorriu o escorpiano.

Mu fechou os olhos e contou mentalmente até dez, talvez passar alguns dias com o cavaleiro de virgem meditando poderia lhe ajudar em algo. Estava usando um dos métodos do virginiano para não perde a calma que tanto prezava. Mas quem podia com dois gregos que falavam mais do que a boca. Queria que os dois sumissem e assim poderia digitar pelo menos uma ideia. Abriu os olhos e não viu nenhum dos dois.

- Como? – Será que seus poderes tinham evoluído em tão pouco tempo?, pensou Mu. Olhou para dentro da casa e lá estávamos os dois. – O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí?

Dentro da casa e já perto do computador os dois cavaleiros faziam gesto pedindo para que Mu não gritasse e nem falasse daquele local, pois de onde estavam dava para ouvi-lo perfeitamente. O Ariano não viu outra saída a não ser entra. Notaram que a jovem estava na parte da frente da casa e se aproximaram do computador.

- Digita algo. – Falou Miro eufórico.

- Que tal uma aventura? – O leonino já estava sentado na cadeira giratória. – Nós matando aquele espectro que nos jogou no inferno. – Estalou os dedos se preparando para digitar.

- Não. – Falou o ariano e completou. - Uma comédia. – Os dois gregos o olhou. – Que foi?

- Uma comédia? – Aioria não acreditou no que ouviu.

- Claro. – Falou Mu. - Porque não seria uma comédia, Aioria?

- Você fazendo alguém ri.

- E você pensa que engana quem? – O cavaleiro de leão não estava compreendo aquela pergunta do ariano. – Pensa que não sei. – Aioria se levantou ficando frente a frente com o ariano. – Você não é aventureiro e sim um romântico.

- E daí?

- E daí, meu caro amigo de armas, você não ganharia sozinho uma batalha e ainda precisaria de nossa ajuda, nem conseguiu arranha a armadura de...

- Olha que fala. – O leonino o cortou. – E você que fez tanta posse desde a guerra de Hades e nem conseguiu deter três cavaleiros vivos mortos...

Enquanto os dois discutiam quem era o que ali. Miro se apropriou do local e em vez de digital alguma ideia ou ajudar a jovem, começou a procura jogos no computador. Acabou achando um jogo de música que é febre mundial e tentou encontrar uma música para pode jogar.

- Não tem nada relativo a escorpião. Como ela não escuta um clássico do rock. – Começou a navega na Internet. – Vou baixa umas músicas. Quem sabe ela não melhore seus gostos.

Ficou mexendo onde não devia e leu os e-mails que estava em aberto. Ela estava enviando alguns arquivos para os seus amigos e o cavaleiro se deu o direito de vasculha o que não era seu.

- Quem é esse? – Abriu a mensagem. – Quando vamos nos ver? – Começou a digitar uma resposta. – Se depende de mim, meu caro, nunca.

Sorriu e escreveu o que veio a cabeça. Não ai deixá-la ter uma vida social só assim ela poderia se dedicar a escrever sobre os cavaleiros. E depois ia sabe que era esse infeliz que queria revê-la. Ia enfiar quinze agulhas nele. Ou quem sabe dar de come aos escorpiões que criava.

- Que isso? – Algo piscava no canto inferior da tela. – Vamos ver. – Clicou no local e uma janela apareceu com uma mensagem. – Oi querida? – Ia mandar para o inferno, mas teve uma ideia.

Depois de muita conversa, entre Aioria e Mu, além de falarem muitas coisas meio sem sentido e verem que não ia dar em nada. Os risos abafados de Miro deixaram os dois cavaleiros chocados além de chamar a atenção para o que o amigo fazia na posse do aparelho eletrônico. O escorpiano tinha feito o computador sobre carregar de tantas tarefas que executou ao mesmo tempo.

- Miro! – Um desesperado ariano não acreditava no que via e não conseguiu articular mais nenhuma palavra.

- Eu!

- Você está fazendo o que? – O leonino tentou tirar Mu do estado de paralisia pelo que via além de entender o que Miro fazia.

- Primeiro baixe uma músicas, segundo enviei uns e-mails e terceiro mandei esse homem nunca mais fala com ela. – Voltou-se para seus amigos sorridente.

- Você é um inútil.

- Que isso leãozinho.

- E não me chama de leãozinho. – Odiava quando o chamava de leãozinho. - Sou o cavaleiro de leão. – E começou o discurso. - Aioria, irmão de Aioros que é o sagrado cavaleiro de sagitário que foi meu mestre e foi morto por Shura...

- CALA A BOCA! – Os dois gritam ao mesmo tempo.

Um silêncio se instaurou no local nem mesmo o vento ousou sobra. Ouviram um som de algo sento encaixado na base e passos ecoavam na direção deles.

- Vamos embora... – Falou o ariano.

- Mas Mu nem demos uma ideia...

- Cala a boca Miro e vem...

- Eu não vou, não...

- Cara vem. – Aioria não estava querendo ser pego pelos erros do amigo. – Vem logo!

Afastaram-se da sala secundária e Mu os tirou dali rapidamente usando o teletransporte. A moradora olhou o computador e achou estranho o monte de janelas que estavam abertas. Não estava lembrada que tinha feito tudo aqui.

Resolveu não continuar o que estava pretendo produzir, tinha algo de útil a fazer, fechou tudo e desligou o computador. Foi para o seu quarto e pegou um pequeno aparelho de reproduzir música, colocou os fones e se jogou na cama. O rock clássico tocava em alto e bom som como se estivesse no show, isso a fez lembra-se dos escorpiões.

Duas semanas depois, conversava com uma amiga em uma praça no centro da cidade depois de entrarem em tudo que loja e não comprar nada. A jovem estava bastante triste e a amiga não entendia o porquê daquela expressão.

- O que houve Su? – Tinha que perguntar senão quando chegasse a sua casa a amiga ia ligar para conversar besteira.

- Lembra que eu te falei que ia escrever uma história dos nossos ídolos.

- Lembro. – Preparou-se para as notícias nada animadoras.

- Acho que não vou consegui. – Bem que suspeitava.

- Por quê? – E agora vinham as desculpas.

- Alguém mexeu no meu PC.

- Quem?

- Eu sei quem foi. – Se sabia por que estava com aquela cara de quem chupo limão azedo e estragado.

- E? – Alguém ia sofre nas mãos vingadoras de uma louca. Ainda bem que não seria a sua pessoa. Uma amizade não ia acabar daquele jeito.

- Ah! Se eles deixassem...

**FIM**

**NOTA: **Espero que tenham gostado já que a outra versão ficou tão pobre e com falhas. Bem não tenho nada a acrescentar, mas ideias novas são bem vindas, caso alguém deseje que eu escreva algo. Não estou prometendo milagres, mas verei o que pode ser feito.

Com relação a pronuncia e escrita é bem complicado, mas não vamos brigar por isso é só uma história para levar diversão aos outros. E com relação a escorpião é aquela banda que você esta pensando mesmo.

*ele = nome da letra L.

*erre = nome da letra R.


End file.
